Eronam
Eronam is located due east of Ostentia across the sea. Geography The island of Eronam has a warm but mild climate, and the geography of the island reflects this. With the exception of a few rocky headlands, the coasts of Eronam are lined with sandy beaches, making it a popular tourist resort. Further inland there are gentle hills, the majority of which are either forested or used as vineyards. In the centre of the island is a small extinct volcano. It should be noted that almost all the major settlements, including Eronam City itself, are coastal. Economy With few raw materials, Eronam has few manafacturing industries. However, many large transnational manafacturing companies are based in Eronam, due to the low commercial tax rates and Eronam's reputation as a world leader in research and development. Other industries include fishing, tourism and wine production, with Eronamian wines sold throughout the world. As a formal imperial power, Eronam still has trade links with many former territories. Politics Executive branch The government is headed by an elected president who is styled as a monarch, despite there being no hereditary element in Eronamian government. The monarch takes an active role in government, appointing ministers who are also styled in a feudal fashion. Legislative branch All legislation must be approved by the Senate, the members of which are elected by a first past the post voting system. As with the executive branch, members of the Senate are given feudal titles. Diplomacy Relations with Ostentia *Ambassador to Ostentia: Lord Nomerset *Ostentian Ambassador: Percy Percy *Formal Relations: Yes. When the Ostentian explorers discovered Eronam they were arrested under suspicion of espionage. As part of an arrangement with Aspar to continue to not recognise the Nellapalese government, Aspar contacted Eronam and negotiated for the release of the exporers and the opening of formal relations. Since then, relations with Eronam have been very good, with governments often looking to them for information on foreign events. International relations *Aspar: Officially allies, but the diplomatic situation has deteriorated to such an extent that Aspar is now regarded as a "rival". Eronam was one of the first nations to condemn the Asparian occupation of Nellapalese territory. *Nellapaland: Following the restoration of democracy in Nellapaland, formal relations have been opened up. the Eronamian government has recently given financial aid to support the restructuring of the Nellapalese economy. *Empthrinia: Historical rivals, but peacful relations have existed for years. There are close cultural and economic links between the two countries. *Wo: There is little interaction between the two countries, although formal diplomatic relations do exist. *Exilia: Exilia was a colony in the ancient Eronam Empire, and the two countries share strong cultural links. Despite this however, there is little political or economic interaction between the two countries. *Autocratia: No contact between the two countries. *Democratia: No contact between the two countries. *Gelland: Although both countries maintain a suspicion of the other's economic and social practices, relations between the two countries remain friendly. *Christophia: Contact between the countries exists but is limited. *Topanto: Since the Topanto Civil War, relations have been considered strained. *The U.C.C.R: No contact between the two countries.